A Câmara dos Muitos Segredos
by Ireth Hollow
Summary: Seria um segredo de que ninguém se apropriaria, mais um segredo para sempre escondido na Câmara dos Segredos. Tom/Ginny


**A Câmara dos Muitos Segredos**

_por Ireth Hollow_

_

* * *

_Um suave chapinhar despertou-a do torpor em que estivera mergulhada, assustando-a. Quis erguer-se e fugir, quis esquecer tudo o que até ali sucedera e não pensar no que ainda estava para vir, quis que tudo aquilo não passasse de um sonho mau. Contudo, Tom Riddle surgiu diante de si, com um sorriso frio e desprovido de humor, e toda a esperança se desvaneceu.

– Ele virá salvar-te, pequena Ginny.

– Harry? – a voz dela soou vazia. – Não…

O rapaz ignorou-a e deitou um olhar de relance para a entrada da Câmara dos Segredos, como se esperasse que o último dos Potter fizesse a sua entrada triunfal nesse mesmo momento. Então, uma onda de medo percorreu a ruiva de alto a baixo.

– Não, Tom, não lhe vais fazer mal!

O visado fingiu novamente que não a ouvia, o que apenas contribuiu para fortalecer a determinação da menina, que repetiu a sua exclamação cada vez mais alto, vezes sem conta. Finalmente, Tom cansou-se daquela voz irritante, que só lhe tornava a espera ainda mais aborrecida. Porque não divertir-se um pouco, enquanto Mr. Potter se demorava?

– Sabes que mais, Ginny? Até te vou fazer um favor: ele _nunca_ saberá o teu pequeno segredo – disse, num tom falsamente alegre. – Vês, sou mesmo o teu melhor amigo!

Viu-a tremer de assombro e soltou uma gargalhada, tão alta que ecoou durante uns segundos. O efeito produzido assustou a menina ainda mais, ao ponto de a tornar impossivelmente pálida.

Nessa altura, teve uma ideia. Convicto da fraqueza quase extrema dela, deu meia volta e percorreu o perímetro da Câmara, procurando algo, a varinha dela bem presa na sua mão já pouco translúcida. Não deu importância ao arfar que lhe chegava aos ouvidos, nem a mais uma onda de ordens desesperadas proferidas num tom pouco forte, mas seguro. E, como não podia deixar de ser, o seu esforço surtiu os efeitos desejados. Voltou, pois, para junto daquele corpo quase desprovido de vida que, contudo, ainda se debatia. Agachou-se, de modo a ficar mais ao nível da face de olhos arregalados e de lábios trémulos, sorrindo com uma crueldade mal disfarçada.

– Tenho uma surpresa para ti, enquanto esperamos que o Harry se junte a nós.

E abriu a caixinha que tinha trazido do recanto onde a encontrara, pouco antes. No entanto, Ginny não chegou a vislumbrar o seu conteúdo, uma vez que as suas últimas forças escolheram esse preciso momento para se esgotarem. Por essa razão, o Boggart ignorou a menina desmaiada e virou-se contra a presença crescentemente viva de Tom Riddle, adquirindo instantaneamente a forma de um cadáver.

Ele ainda era uma memória, mas isso não significava que não pudesse sentir horror, repulsa, _medo_. E foi isso mesmo que ele sentiu, ao reconhecer o rosto do morto: era o mesmo que o espelho reflectira, há cinquenta anos atrás, o mesmo que o diário dera a conhecer a somente duas pessoas (que ele mataria em breve). Era a face que surgia insistentemente nos seus pesadelos, era o seu pior terror, era aquilo que ele tentara a tanto custo evitar.

Então, seria assim que ia acabar? De que valia ter despedaçado a sua alma se estava condenado a morrer, talvez dentro de pouco tempo, talvez naquele mesmíssimo momento? Nunca ganharia forças suficientes para se reunir ao resto do seu eu, nunca ressurgiria, nunca atingiria a imortalidade completa, nunca se vingaria de Harry Potter, nunca se regozijaria com mais mortes e caos, nunca voltaria a _viver_.

Teria continuado com tão soturnas considerações, engolindo em seco e suando – já estava suficientemente forte para sentir os efeitos do nervosismo, não, do _medo_ –, não fosse a pequena Ginny, que, com uma bem-vinda pertinência, escolheu esse instante para gemer, ainda imersa na inconsciência. Fora um som fraco, mas ecoara pelas paredes de pedra, despertando-o da magia do Boggart. Repreendeu-se amargamente por ter cometido tamanho erro, ao mesmo tempo que obrigava a criatura a regressar à caixa de onde tinha vindo, caixa essa que destruiu, como se quisesse com esse gesto fazer desaparecer o seu momento de fraqueza.

Quem diria que Tom Riddle alguma vez se veria em dívida para com alguém tão indefeso e fraco, alguém com uma alma tão jovem e ingénua, alguém tão… desprezível. Não podia negar que ela lhe fora útil, ao longo de todo o ano; afinal, o seu êxito dependera dela e das suas imperfeições. E, agora que estava prestes a completar a sua missão, salvara-o de um inimigo quase tão temível quanto a morte: a loucura. Se alguém soubesse disso, seria um rude golpe no seu orgulho, perderia a sua já débil credibilidade…

Felizmente, ninguém iria saber, não houvera testemunhas: o Boggart fora destruído, Ginny estava inconsciente, Harry Potter iria morrer. Seria um segredo de que ninguém se apropriaria, mais um segredo para sempre escondido na Câmara dos Segredos.

O que ele não sabia é que seria o segredo mais secreto de todos, porque aquele que o guardava – ele próprio – também estava destinado a desaparecer.

* * *

**N/a:** Escrita num surto já há algum tempo, só agora postada. Já sabem, se acharem que vale a pena, deixem comentário.


End file.
